History Repeats itself
by McSatan
Summary: Takes place sometime after 'Christopher Returns' Lorelai's pregnant and the whole town knows. Chapter 7 up Finally!
1. Morning Sickness

**History Repeats Itself**

By: Goblyn-Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Author's Notes: Takes place a little bit after 'Christopher Returns' and Lorelai is pregnant. Christopher and Lorelai! Balcony Buddies! Yay! Don't see lots of these fics around.

'_Thinking' _

**Chapter 1**

_Thursday Morning_

Lorelai woke up not feeling well at all. She felt queasy and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Lorelai sat there on the bathroom floor for a while basically brain dead. When she could think again she toke a shower and thought about what would have made her throw up.

'_Maybe it was the left over pizza yesterday or maybe… yeah probably the pizza,'_

Lorelai stopped by Luke's on the way to work for the usual coffee and flirting with Luke. The smell of the place made Lorelai a little uncomfortable. So after Luke got annoyed with her she left.

That evening when Rory and Lorelai were at Luke's for dinner Lorelai had ordered a hamburger with pickles. Rory looked confused.

"Hey you do know that pickles are a vegetable," Rory said.

"Yeah so?"

"You don't eat vegetables on your burger you even pick the lettuce off,"

"I donno what's up with me today. I guess I'm just craving pickles today," Lorelai thought for a second, _'Weird cravings, headaches, and throwing up. Oh no maybe I'm pregnant! No that's not possible it can't happen. I'll buy a pregnancy test tomorrow and prove that I'm not," _

"Mom? Hello? Mother," Rory waved her hand in front of Lorelai's face.

"Huh what? Where you talking to me?" Rory nodded, "I'm sorry hun I'm kind of out of it today,"

"That's okay,"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Friday Morning_

Lorelai woke up the next morning feeling queasy again. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. She cleaned herself up and just wanted to get the day over with. She needed a pregnancy test. She didn't want one but she had to get one.

Lorelai thought about what she was going to do, _'If I buy one from Taylor's everyone's going to know I might be pregnant and that would suck but if I have someone else buy it and give it to me they would suspect anything. But who would I ask… it would have to be someone who isn't very nosey so that eliminates like everyone that live here. Maybe Luke, I'm sure he'd ask about it but not into great depth. I hope he doesn't mind,' _

Lorelai walked into Luke's it was pretty empty just a few random people were there eating or drinking coffee.

"Hey, not busy today huh,"

"Hey, not so much,"

"Cool," Lorelai seemed nervous and Luke saw it. She didn't know how he'd react to it she was scared, "Can I get some coffee?"

"Yeah sure," Luke said while pouring her a cup, "Is anything wrong?"

"No of course not why would you think something's wrong? I mean the face I have on right now says there's nothing wrong. I'm perfectly fine I'm just enjoying a nice cup of Luke's coffee,"

"Okay jeez how many cups have you had so far?"

"Uh… not a lot?" Luke looked at her and his face was saying 'Tell me the truth'. "Okay fine like four and this is my fifth one," She said holding up her cup. Luke gave her the same look, "Okay fine yours is the sixth one,"

"What's on your mind Lorelai you nervous you never act nervous,"

'_Funny how Luke always knows I'm lying,'_ Lorelai thought, "Uh okay. I actually have a favor to ask you. You don't have to do it I mean I can always uh get it myself but uh yeah,"

"Okay what's the favor?" Luke was confused she never ever acted this way.

"Well um I kind of need you to …," Lorelai paused thinking it through, "get me something from Taylor's,"

"Okay what do you need at Taylor's," Lorelai didn't answer, "Lorelai I need to know what you want other wise I can't buy it for you," Luke sighed, "Tell me when you're ready," Then Luke went over and started serving the other customers. He came back a few minutes later, "You ready to tell me yet?" Lorelai shook her head. Luke went back into the kitchen. When he walked back out he asked her again, "You ready yet?"

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah okay I'm ready," Lorelai motioned Luke to come closer so she could whisper it into his ear, "I need you to get a … pregnancy test for me,"

Luke backed up, "A what?" Luke looked shocked.

"Okay never mind then just forget I said anything alright. I'm going to go now," Luke grabbed her before she could get to the door.

"Wait Lorelai I'll get it for you but I'm going to need some info on your uh situation," Luke sighed.

"Really thanks so much but can I tell you later? Cuz I haven't even told Rory that I … yeah so I think it'd be better if I told her first,"

"Yeah sure of course you would want to tell Rory first she is your daughter. Uh anyways I'll get it in a few minutes,"

"Thanks you're the bestest friend a girl can have," Lorelai gave him a quick hug and left. Luke sighed wondering who the guy could be.

"Hey Caesar can you handle things here? I'll just be a sec," Luke went into Doose's. He wanted to get it out of the way so he won't have to think about it the rest of the day. Luke felt very uncomfortable holding the item. Taylor was at one of the registers with no line. Luke went to a different one, one with a line.

"Luke I'm free over here," Taylor said.

"You know what I'm fine in line,"

"Luke I have no one over here I can take you over here," The person in front of Luke left.

'_Thank god,' _Luke thought, "Oh look she's free now," he handed the cashier the item. And she looked at him funny.

"I swear…," Luke stopped and handed her the money.

"Bag?" She asked.

"Please," She put the test into a small brown bag, "Thanks," He grabbed the bag and took off.

"Hey Emma what did he just buy?" Taylor asked, wondering why Luke was avoiding him.

"A pregnancy test," Emma replied.

"What? Are you sure?" Emma nodded, "Well this is quite a surprise," Taylor picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Patty? … Yes it's Taylor … Well I think there's something interesting you should know. Well today Luke bought a pregnancy test. … Yes he did he just walked out of here with it… yes well I need you to find out who it's for… good bye Patty,"

About ten minutes later Patty walked into Luke's, "Hey Patty what can I get you?"

"A coffee and pancakes," Patty sat down at the counter.

"Coming right up," Luke poured Patty a cup of coffee. He went into the kitchen to give Caesar the order. There was practically nobody there except Patty and some other people. Luke sighed and had nothing to do so he decided to call Lorelai.

"Yeah Lorelai I got it and I wanted you to know you can pick it up anytime… yeah no problem, sure bye," Patty's eyes widened _'It's Lorelai I knew it,'_

"Hey Luke pancakes I take my pancakes to go? I just remembered something I had to do,"

"Yeah sure,"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Lorelai got Luke's call and thanked him.

'_Oh shoot I forgot my purse at home,'_ Lorelai turned back around towards her house.

Patty took her box and paid then rushed to Taylor's.

"Taylor I know who it is," Patty said, "It's Lorelai,"

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. It's so obvious. Of course it's Lorelai. There was always something going on between those two, always flirting. Thanks Patty," Taylor picked up his phone and started dialing, so did Patty.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Notes: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please Review!


	2. The Rumor Mill

**History Repeats Itself**

By: Goblyn-Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews people and all you Java Junkie fans this will not turn out to be a JJ fic it will be a BB fic just going to clear that up since lots of you are asking if Lor and Chris will end up together.

Reviews:

CharmingPiper: I think Lorelai and Chris are great for each other too but I also like JJ.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Chapter 2**

Patty and Taylor made phone calls to everyone they knew and those people called everyone they knew and within minutes the whole town knew.

Sookie heard the news and was shocked and hurt that Lorelai hadn't told her. Sookie immediately called Lorelai.

Lorelai answered her cell, "Hey Sookie I'm so so sorry I'm a little bit late I forgot my purse at home and I had to turn back,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't think you'd really mind that much if I was late. Wait is everything okay? Is Michel swearing at the guests in French?"

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something this big,"

"That I'm going to be late?"

"No not that. Are you pregnant?"

"What? Who? How? When?"

"Jackson told me and apparently the whole town of Stars Hollow knows. And guess what I'm the last one to find out. Your best friend. How could you not tell me earlier?"

"The whole town knows? Listen can we discus this when I get to the inn? Okay, buh bye," Lorelai was confused. How did everyone find out? She arrived at the inn a couple minutes later. She walked in and saw Michel smiling, actually smiling.

"Oh no Michel is actually smiling, if I'm not mistaken he looks happy! We're all going to die the sun is going to plunge into the Earth and we'll all melt," She said.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah so why so cheery?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh no reason,"

"Michel you know and I know that you hate this job so there is no reason you should be happy right now. So I'm going to ask again why so happy?"

"Well I was just thinking what it'll be like months from now when you're too fat to come to work. Oh what a joyful time that will be,"

"Michel I'm not pregnant and I'm not going to get fat," Lorelai went into the kitchen, "Sookie coffee please!" Sookie pointed to the pot, "Thank you so much,"

"So are you?" Sookie asked.

"I donno I haven't even taken it, and yet the whole town knows," Lorelai said distracted.

"Wait how did the whole town find out?"

"I don't know maybe Patty found out or some one that told Patty. So when are you going to take it?"

"I don't know when I get home probably,"

"Why not right now? Aren't you a bit curious?"

"No not one bit. I really don't want to know," Lorelai replied as she got a look from Sookie, "Fine I'm dying to know but what if you know… I am? I wouldn't know what to do,"

"If you do take it, and it turns out negative then a big weight would be lifted off your shoulders but honey you can't just not take the test,"

"Yeah I guess, but I wouldn't know what to say to Chris if I was. Oh no what would my parents say. Maybe I just won't tell them maybe till the kid is 16 he or she will go tell my parents that he or she is their long lost grand child. Then I'll act surprised and tell them that it must be their long lost child's kid," Sookie was getting all confused.

"Uh hun you got to tell Christopher and your parents. You take the rest of the day off and think about things since you clearly got a lot of stuff on your mind. Then when you feel like it you can take the test then call me and tell me the results,"

"But…"

Sookie interrupted, "No buts you get your butt out of here and do whatever. Michel can handle things at the desk," Sookie pushed her out of the kitchen.

"Okay thanks Sookie. Oh and I haven't told Rory yet so could you maybe keep quiet until I tell her?"

"Sure hun, I'll keep quiet but I'm not sure all the other towns folk will, but I'll try to stop them,"

"Bye," Lorelai went to her car and picked up her phone. Stars Hollow high just got off school so she dialed Dean's number. "Hi Dean?"

"Lorelai?" Dean was surprised, "Is it true?"

"God you found out about it too?"

"The whole school knows Lorelai," Dean replied, "Are you though?"

"I donno yet and neither does Rory so can you please, please, please keep quiet about it until tonight?"

"Sure I guess but what about the other towns' people?"

"Could you like take her to your house and keep her away from the nosey people and take her home before we have to get ready for dinner?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Thanks Dean. Bye," Lorelai drove home and snuck into Luke's without anyone noticing and jumped behind the counter. Luke walked by and jumped practically dropping the food in his hand.

"Jesus Lorelai what are you doing down there?" Luke asked.

"Playing secret agent," Lorelai replied the gave him the real answer, "I'm hear for the you know,"

"Oh right it's in my room in a brown bag on my bed," Lorelai giggled, "Now what,"

"It feels like I'm an agent trying to get a package from you secretly," Lorelai smiled. Luke wondered how she could be this fun and care free when something big might happen to her, "Thanks a bunch," Lorelai looked around to see if anyone was looking and then ran up the stairs. She grabbed the bag and quickly went back down stairs and snuck out of the diner without anyone seeing but unfortunately to do that she had to go through the alleys. It was almost 3:30 Dean would have Rory home by 5 since it took at least in hour to get ready and forty minutes to get to Hartford. Lorelai decided to drive around a bit she drove to the Dragonfly where Sookie and Lorelai were hoping to open their own inn. She went home about an hour later of driving and walking around. She set the test on the counter of her bathroom. She was debating whether to take it now or later. After about 10 minutes debating with herself she finally got the guts to go into that bathroom and take it. A couple of minutes later the strip turned pink. It had turned pink she was pregnant with Christopher's child.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Notes: Please Read and Review! Thanks a bunch.


	3. Not Again!

**History Repeats Itself**

By: Goblyn-Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Chapter 3**

Lorelai could not believe it she always thought it wouldn't be her getting pregnant always some other girl but she was wrong when she had Rory and she was wrong yet again. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Lorelai heard the door open. It was Rory and Dean. Lorelai heard Rory say good bye to Dean.

"Mom you hear?" Rory shouted, "Hello mom? We have to get ready you know it takes us at least an hour to get ready," Rory shrugged.

Lorelai tried to compose herself, "I'm in here!" Lorelai said while getting out of the bathroom. Rory ran up the stairs and saw her mom in tears.

"Oh my god mom what happened? Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Rory questioned. Rory wrapped her arms around her mom.

"Rory… please, please don't get mad… if you get mad at me, I … I don't know what I'd do."

"I promise I won't get mad I promise. Now please tell me what happened," Lorelai tried to stop crying and sat down on the bed, "Mom please I won't be mad,"

Eventually Lorelai stopped crying and started to tell Rory, "Please don't say anything till I'm completely done telling you. If you want to tell me that you're disappointed or mad please keep it to yourself. I just can't handle it right now," Rory nodded, "I just took a pregnancy test, and I'm pregnant," Rory opened her mouth, Lorelai shushed her and continued, "The father is your father," Lorelai said reading her daughter's mind, "You can talk now. Only if you must."

Rory was out of words she really didn't know what to say. She just hugged her mom and told her, "I'm okay with it really, but…"

Lorelai interrupted, "No buts not yet,"

Rory asked her, "Does dad know?" Lorelai shook her head, "No body does except you and the whole town of Stars Hollow think I might be,"

"What?" Rory was confused. She had just taken the test a few minutes ago and yet the whole town knew, "How does everyone know?"

"I really don't know they think I might be. Sookie called me and asked me if I was and she said she heard from Jackson, then I called Dean and apparently everyone in Stars Hollow high knows too,"

"So everyone knows and I was basically the last one to find out?"

"I'm sorry honey but you were at school and the nosey town found out I just wanted to tell you that before you found out from someone else. But look at the bright side you aren't going to be the last ones to find out."

"Why? Who haven't you told?" Rory asked.

"My mom and dad, and Christopher," Lorelai replied, "And I probably won't tell them till later on. Way later."

"Mom you can't do that, you have to tell them at least dad,"

"Oh yeah don't worry I'll tell your dad it's my mom and dad I'm worried about,"

"Oh god we have to cancel on grandma and grandpa," Rory remembered dinner.

"No! Why? I'm fine Rory my eyes are just a little puffy and I'm a little flushed by the time we have to go I'll be all pretty again,"

"But you can't go you have to call dad and you're pregnant and we have to talk. You're in no condition to face grandma and grandpa,"

"Yes I am, see once I talk to you I feel all better. See I'm not crying anymore," Lorelai pointed out.

"Yeah but we really don't need to go to Hartford tonight we can skip,"

"No we can't see in the future they're going to know we lied to them about what ever lame excuse we make. Then they're going to know that at the time when the lame excuse was made I was pregnant. And that time in the future would be a few months from now and they are going to get mad that I didn't tell them sooner,"

"That didn't make any sense what so ever," Rory said, "But when are you really going to tell them?"

"Never ever. Okay fine maybe just maybe when the kid turns 16 then the she or he can go to my parent's house and tell them that he or she is their long lost grand child.

"Mom then they'll get mad at you for not telling them they had another grandchild,"

"No see that when I tell them it's their long lost child's child,"

"Mom, how can they have a long lost child that they never knew about?"

"Hmm I see how that can be a problem,"

Rory nodded, "Yes that would be quite a predicament," Lorelai smiled. Rory could turn the most horrible situations upside down.

"I love you. You know that?"

"Of course I do and I love you too no matter what," Lorelai's smile widened, "Now we better get ready or else we'll be late and you know how Emily Gilmore is when people are late,"

"Okay," Rory walked to the door, "Hey mom are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah I'm sure but if I need anything I'll talk to you."

Half an hour later x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Rory I need something!" Lorelai yelled.

"Yeah? What do you need," Rory came up to her room.

"I need to borrow you silver bracelet," Lorelai smiled sweetly.

"Fine grab it when you come down. And I thought you wanted to talk,"

"Well Chilton kids aren't' always right," Lorelai stated, "But if I want to talk you'll be there right?"

"Defiantly," Rory confirmed, "I always will,"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Note: Please Review!


	4. A Blast From the Past

**History Repeats Itself**

By: Goblyn-Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Author's Note: This chapter has a lot of flashbacks like in _'Dear Emily and Richard'_ but it's not the same. I'm kind of surprised people are actually reading my fic. You guys do know this is a Chris and Lorelai fic right? Maybe I'll change it to JJ. Who knows?

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Chapter 4**

Lorelai and Rory had a silent drive to Emily and Richard's house. When they arrived Lorelai noticed the balcony. She thought back to when she had first told her parents about Rory.

_-Flashback-_

"Lorelai what's wrong?" Emily asked noticing Lorelai didn't look well.

"Nothing I'm fine," Lorelai shot back.

"There's no need to have an attitude I was just asking," Emily returned. They remained silent, "Lorelai tell me this instant what's wrong!" Emily raised her voice.

"Nothing is wrong mother!" Lorelai returned with a louder voice than her mother.

"I know when there's something wrong with my daughter now tell me what's wrong,"

"Nothing! If you knew anything about me…"

"That is enough!" Richard shouted, "Now Lorelai tell us what is on your mind we know there's something wrong and you know it too!"

"You really what to know what's wrong?" Lorelai asked, "Well fine I'm pregnant that's what's wrong!" Lorelai screamed.

"What?" Richard bellowed.

"I'm pregnant and the reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you would act this way. I knew you would scream and shout,"

"Who is it?" Emily asked, "Who is it Lorelai?"

"Christopher," Lorelai replied.

"Lorelai what were you thinking? Oh wait I know you weren't that's how this happened. What did you do seduce him?"

"No I didn't why do you think it's my fault? It was his sperm that did this,"

"How did this happen? Did you just decide to just have sex or were you drunk? Were you high? Why didn't you use protection? Oh that's right you weren't thinking as always. When did this happen how far along are you?"

Richard slammed his fist on the table and stood up, "Both of you stop the screaming. We are going to talk about this calmly and professionally," Richard turned to Lorelai, "Do you know how disappointed I am in you right now?"

"I know you are disappointed, both of you are. My whole life you were disappointed in me," Lorelai yelled.

"You will not raise your voice at me like that," Richard was getting red and it looked like he was also getting taller.

"I can't stand this. I am so outta here," Lorelai ran up the stairs.

"Lorelai come back here we are not done with this conversation!" Emily screamed.

"Conversation?" Lorelai was at the top of the stairs, "What conversation? I can barely get two words out. The conversation is you two yelling at me telling me how disappointed and angry you are at me and I'm not okay with it. I see no conversation," Lorelai went to her room and slammed the door.

"There's no way to talk to that girl," Richard said.

"We are going up there and making her talk she can't hide in her room and avoid us.

Lorelai opened the window that led to the balcony and started to climb down. That's when Richard and Emily walked in and noticed that the window was open and Lorelai wasn't in her room. They went out onto the balcony and saw Lorelai hop in one of her parent's cars and drive off.

"Damn it what is wrong with her? She has to run off like that. Richard call her cell," Emily commanded.

Lorelai was calling Christopher cell phone to make sure she didn't get his parents, "Hello?"

"Hey I'm coming over," Lorelai told him.

"Right now?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm picking you up so like sneak out of the house alright? Don't let your parents catch you,"

"When have they ever?"

"I'll be there in less than 10 minutes. I need to talk to you," Lorelai said.

"Sure see you then," Lorelai had an incoming call. It was her parents. Lorelai figured that's why she had gone out of the room so quickly she knew they were coming up to talk to her. They called her cell a total of 5 times before giving up.

Lorelai arrived at Christopher's and he was already out. Lorelai stopped the car so Christopher could get in.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Emily she's not answering," Richard told her.

"I thought so I'm calling Christopher's," Emily picked up the phone and dialed the Hayden's, "Hello Strobe? Yes this is Emily. We need to talk. Well do you know if your son is home? … Yes it is important that he is here . . . You probably want to sit down for this. We'll your son has gotten Lorelai pregnant. . ." Emily heard a loud 'What!' Then a click. Strobe hung up probably to talk to Christopher.

"Christopher Hayden! Where are you we need to talk right away!" Strobe shouted and it got Francine's attention.

"Strobe what is it? What has Christopher done?" Francine asked.

"He got Lorelai pregnant!" Strobe was getting red and angry, "Christopher you better get down here or else!" Strobe went up the stairs to find Christopher's room empty. Francine called the maid and asked her to find Christopher. No luck.

"That damn Christopher probably out with that Lorelai," The phone rang Francine answered it.

"Hello?" Francine's voice impatient, "Emily? You called earlier? We need to talk. As you probably know already Lorelai's pregnant. Well no Christopher's not here,"

_-End Flashback-_

"Mom? Hello Earth to mom. Do you read me?" Rory waved her hand in front of her mother's face. Lorelai snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing are you ready to go in?" Rory asked.

"Yeah totally ready," Lorelai and Rory got out of the car and rung the door bell.

"You girls are late," Emily answered the door.

"Well we're here now mom, and that's all that matters,"

"Well come in come in," Emily said, "Richard's not here he's out of the country on business. What would you like to drink?" Emily asked.

"Coke," Rory answered.

"Whatever you got is fine," Lorelai replied.

_-Flash back-_

"So where are we going?" Christopher asked.

"Toxic," Lorelai answered. Toxic was a night club they went to all the time.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Christopher asked.

"I'll tell you later," They got to the club. The bouncer let them in since they go there all the time. The first few times they tried to convince the guy that they were over 18. Didn't go so well but eventually they got in anyway.

"Hey you want something to drink?" Chris asked.

"I think I'll pass," Lorelai dragged Chris out onto the dance floor, "Let's dance,"

It had been about two hours until they left the club they were exhausted, "This was fun," Christopher commented.

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed it was basically the whole point of this night. She wanted to have one big fun night as regular party girl Lorelai before Chris totally freaked on her. She didn't want to be pregnant she wanted to have fun like this with Christopher all the time, but it had to stop now. She was going to have a kid so she had to stop acting like one, "Chris I have to tell you something,"

"Yeah go ahead."

"You might want to sit down for this one," She pointed at the bench and Chris sat down, "Okay . . . I'm pregnant," Lorelai waited for Christopher to say something.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai nodded, "Oh… okay then uh do your parents know?" Lorelai nodded again.

"They found out. Well actually they're like psychics so they obviously knew and forced it out of me," Lorelai wasn't sure what Christopher was thinking whether he was angry at her or confused, "So…"

"So . . . what are we going to do now?" Christopher asked.

"I don't know," Lorelai replied.

_-End Flash back-_

"Lorelai, Lorelai?" Lorelai was staring out into space not paying any attention to Emily or Rory's presence. Rory poked her mom on the arm. Hard. Lorelai practically jumped.

"Oww that hurt!" Lorelai glared at Rory.

"Well that'll teach you not to day dream when people are talking to you. That's rude," Emily scolded. The maid came in.

"Dinner's ready," She chimed.

"Thank you Janice," Emily motioned them to the dining room. They started out with salads, "So Lorelai anything new with you? Anything interesting we should all know?" Lorelai was surprised at the sudden change in subject.

'_She never wants to talk about me,' Lorelai thought, 'She knows! Don't panic act normal,' _"Oh everything's fine the inn is great,"

"Good that's good. So Rory how's school," Lorelai was relieved that she started to talk about Rory. The rest of the night was normal. Emily got annoyed with all the sarcastic comments Lorelai made and when Lorelai made the food talk.

"Well that went well," Lorelai commented after they got into the car.

"Yeah was pretty normal except the part when you zoned off,"

"Wait remember when we got to the table and then she asks me 'Anything new Lorelai? Anything we should know?'" Lorelai imitated Emily, "It's like she knew!"

"Right so when did she start to read minds?"

"No she's psychic I swear it's like when I was pregnant with you she knew!"

"Right… I love you mom but I think you need to take your medication now," Lorelai opened her mouth in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" Lorelai said, "My own beloved daughter does not believe me."

"Of course I believe you mom now concentrate on the road, or we'll both die,"

"Fine," They both sat in silence until they got home.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead,"

"When are you going to tell dad?" Rory suddenly wished she didn't say that. Lorelai sighed and didn't know what she was going to do.

"I donno soon though, I guess," Rory nodded.

"Night mom,"

"Night," Lorelai glanced at the clock it was 9:30 she wanted to call Christopher but she didn't know the time difference from Connecticut to California. She would call tomorrow at the earliest. Lorelai knew Rory wanted her to talk to Christopher but she didn't want to deal with him. At least not yet she had to see a doctor first to actually see if she was.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Note: Please Review thanks a bunch.


	5. Wrong Number

**You guys can skip the Author's Note it's just basically a rant about pairings**

Author's Note: Thanks for all the people who reviewed. Okay so I've given it some thought and I don't think I'm going to make it a LL fic. Have you noticed that like 99 percent of the fics that have someone pairing up with Lorelai is with Luke? There are so many JJ fics out there and I guess I want mine to be different so screw the 99 percent! I'll be the 1 percent! (By the way the percentages aren't accurate just guessing lol) And have you noticed that there are so many Lit fics but not a lot of Trory but still some, Rogan there's a few, and Rory and Finn not so much, and there's like no Rory and Dean fics! I'm not a very big fan of them but still it bugs me! Sometimes I feel like writing a Narc fic just for the heck of it and there are some fans of Dean and Rory and they have nothing to read. Anyways sorry about that being so long (not that most of you read it anyway) now on to the story!

Chapter 5: Wrong Number

"Hey mom you know what I just noticed?" Rory asked, "It's like 9:30 on a Friday and we're going to bed. You know how lame that is?"

"You're right we should be some where like a party or a club or something,"

"Mom I'm 16," Lorelai didn't hear Rory.

"We can go to Hartford where all the good clubs are and grab some drinks and…" Rory cut her off.

"Mom I am 16 years old too young to go to clubs or have drinks,"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that,"

"You forgot your only daughter's age? Why I'm hurt!" Rory joked, "You just wanna go to Luke's for a coffee or something?" Lorelai didn't expect Rory to mention Luke.

"Uh… we have coffee here," Lorelai pointed to the coffee machine.

"Yeah but Luke's coffee is the best. And we have no where to go." Rory said. Lorelai hesitated, "Are you avoiding him?" Rory asked Lorelai shook her head, "Yeah mom you are why?"

"I'm not! We can go right now," Lorelai said, "Oh wait I need to change we can go in like 5 minutes." Lorelai ran up the stairs to her room.

They were both out of the door in 10 minutes. "Hey what's the time difference from here to California?" Lorelai asked.

"Why? Are you going to call dad right now?" Rory asked.

"No I just want to know what it is because when I do I don't want to wake him up,"

"I don't think you're going to have to worry too much about that mom. California is three hours behind us,"

"Oh yeah I knew that." They were in front of Luke's when Lorelai stopped at the door.

"Are we going in?" Rory asked. Lorelai nodded and they entered.

"Coffee please!" Rory said. They were the only ones there.

"Coming right up, anything else?" Luke asked. Lorelai and Rory thought for a moment.

"Nope we're good," Lorelai and Rory sat down at counter.

"So…" Luke poured them their coffee. Then looked at Lorelai his eyes asking a question.

Lorelai sighed knowing what he was thinking Lorelai got up and motioned Luke to the corner of the room. Rory looked at them wrinkling her eyebrows, "I might be pregnant," Lorelai whispered.

"Oh," Luke said simply, "Why are we whispering again?" Lorelai shrugged.

"I donno it's just kind of weird just saying it out loud for everyone to hear."

"But there's only you, me, and Rory here. Wait you did tell Rory didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I donno it's just weird. Oh and thanks again for you know but some how the whole town found out," Lorelai said in not a whisper.

"What? Damn those nosey people. Don't they have their own lives to worry about?"

Lorelai laughed, "Apparently not."

"You aren't mad about it?"

"Sort of but they were bound to find out sooner or later but I was just hoping they'd find out when I started getting fat or something,"

"Do you know who it is?" Lorelai looked at him in disbelief.

"No I don't," Lorelai said and got a shocked look from Luke, "Luke I'm kidding I know who it is I'm not that kind of person who just sleeps with any guys she sees,"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Sorry I just don't want to talk about it too much right now."

"Oh I didn't mean to be nosey or anything."

"I know you didn't"

"You know what just forget I said anything."

"… it's Chris,"

"Oh," Rory just looked at her clueless mother and started to drag her out of the diner.

"Hey what are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I need to talk to you outside. Just for a sec," Rory dragged her mother outside, "Mom are you that blind?"

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai was confused. She hadn't the slightest idea what her daughter was talking about, "It's cold out here why couldn't we talk inside?"

"Because Luke's inside," Rory said.

"So? He's our friend and we can talk in front of him you know. Unless… unless we're talking about him." Lorelai realized Rory had something to tell her about Luke, "Right gotcha so what do you have on Luke?"

"You really don't know do you?" Rory asked surprised.

"No, no I don't so you need to fill me in," Lorelai said in a rush.

"Luke has a thing for you,"

"Yeah quit kidding around what were you really going to tell me?"

"I'm not kidding around Luke has a thing for you,"

"He does not." Lorelai said, "Luke and I are just friends nothing more." Lorelai saw her daughter's face, "And you don't believe me,"

"Just don't talk about dad in front of him anymore just until the shock of its gone,"

"Yeah sure," Lorelai said, "But he does not have a thing for me,"

"Yeah what ever you say," Rory and Lorelai went back into the diner. They finished off their coffee and left. When they got back home it was 10 o' clock. Lorelai suggested a movie _The Wizard of Oz _or _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ both of which were a couple days overdue.

"Naw I have to finish up some homework maybe tomorrow." Rory suggested.

"But we have to return them tomorrow!" Lorelai complained.

"Well it's not going to make much of a difference it's already late." Rory pointed out.

Lorelai shrugged, "I guess you right. Then tomorrow it is. Have fun studying while I watch TV and eat ice cream." Rory stuck her tongue out. Lorelai did it back, "I'll give you one last chance to sit in front of the TV and consume tons or calories and someday become fat and over weight."

"As appealing as that sounds I'm gonna have to pass." Rory said.

"Okay but you don't know what you're missing." Lorelai replied. It was almost 12 when Lorelai finished the movie and she wasn't tired at all. That's what you get for having coffee that late at night. Lorelai started flipping through a magazine before she knew it, it was already 12:30. Rory was already asleep. After a couple minutes of arguing with her self she finally decided to call Christopher. It would be like 9:30 in California so she didn't have to worry about waking him up.

She dialed the number and the annoying lady on the phone said the 'The number you have dialed has changed' Lorelai grabbed a pen and wrote it down on one of the pages of her magazine. She hung up and dialed Christopher's new number. When Christopher picked up he sounded like he just woke up.

"Hello?" Christopher said groggily.

Lorelai hesitated, "Uh. . . Hello? Is this the Macdonnell family?" Lorelai said in a fake Scottish accent.

"Uh… no you got the wrong number." Chris said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lorelai hung up. _'What was I thinking? God I'm crazy calling Chris,' Lorelai thought._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Notes: Thoughts, comments very much appreciated. Oh and don't worry guys I'll have Lorelai tell Christopher soon maybe by the next chapter.


	6. I'm Not Insane!

A N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed they are very much appreciated. If anyone read the author's note in the last chapter I'd like to know if any of you have any ideas for a Rory and Dean fic. I have an idea for one but I don't think it's very good. I'm not very big on Rory and Dean but if you read the last A N you know why I'm thinking about writing one. Anyways in this chapter Lorelai finally gives Chris a real call.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 6: I'm not Insane!

Lorelai surprised herself by calling Chris and surprised herself even more that she didn't tell him it was her. She didn't want to think about it any more so she went to bed. She would tell Rory about it in the morning. Lorelai slipped into bed but couldn't get to sleep she kept on thinking about Christopher. Eventually she did get to sleep.

Lorelai woke up in a cold sweat it was 6 a.m. She had this horrible dream about Chris. There was absolutely no way Lorelai was getting back asleep so she went down stairs and into Rory's room. Rory was sound asleep Lorelai pulled a chair up and watched her sleep. Rory was getting older now and soon she'll be off to college but in Lorelai's mind she is still her little girl. Watching Rory sleep had made Lorelai more relaxed and safe then eventually she dozed off.

Lorelai then awoke with Rory's face 3 inches away from hers. Lorelai jumped, "Jesus Christ Rory! You scared me half to death. Don't do that ever again!" Rory backed away.

"Sorry. What are you doing here anyway?" Then Lorelai remembered her dream.

"Oh I have to tell you something. I was going to wake you up but then I decided to wait 'till you woke up so I sat there then I fell asleep."

"Okay what do you have to tell me?" Rory sat down on her bed. She was still in her PJs.

"Well I called you dad last night."

"Really did you tell him or did you chicken out?"

"Well I uh was pretending to be a Scottish person. And he told me I got the wrong number."

"Why would you do that?"

"Uh… I was drunk?"

"What? You can't drink! You're carrying a baby!"

"Rory! I was joking. I said that so you don't think I called your dad because I completely insane."

"Too late." Lorelai glared at Rory.

"So anyway I woke up today and came here to tell you a dream I had last night."

"Oh, oh, oh let me translate your dream! I'll be like a dream doctor."

"Okay well this is what happen I drove all the way over to Chris to tell him the news and he completely flips out on me. He told me that it was all my fault and that he would not be in any part of the baby's life. So then I flip out too and start yelling at him but then I realize it's no use talking to him he doesn't care so then I leave. Then when I get home I try calling him just to set things strait but he completely ignores me and you. And I was thinking what a jerk! Oh and we had puppies and a unicorn! And Ompaa Lumpas! That was the only happy part of my dream. So what do you think doc?"

"Well the puppies mean that we should get one. You know the golden retriever puppies are really cute. The Ompaa Lumpas mean that you should so stop watching _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_." Rory sighed, "And as for dad you're afraid of telling him that you're pregnant you scared that he'll take it badly."

"Huh no Willy? Never! Maybe when we get a pet unicorn though." Lorelai started thinking about unicorns and Ompaa Lumpas. Rory snapped her fingers.

"Mom? Hello? Back to the main reason of telling me your dream."

"Right, right. You know what I'm just not going to tell him. If he does somehow hear about the baby I'll tell him I got knocked up by some guy."

"Mom you have to tell dad he has the right to know! What if you had a kid that you never knew about? I know that can't happen but if you were dad how would you feel? I don't think it's fair that you're not telling him right away. You guys are so close and open to each other and I only think it's fair that he knows but it's not my decision it yours."

"You know what I'm really sorry I didn't think that this would affect you if I didn't tell him but you are right. He should know. I was just being stupid."

"No mom you're not stupid I understand that you're afraid. And I probably react the same way if I were you."

"Thanks hun I'm going to call him now. What time is it?"

"Uh almost 10" Rory answered looking at the clock.

"So it would be what 7 o' clock over there? Oh well he'll be awake when I tell him." Lorelai went into the kitchen and got some coffee ready. Then grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Christopher answered.

"Chris. Hi." Lorelai wanted to hang up but forced herself not to talk, "We need to talk."

"Lorelai is that you?"

"Yeah okay about that talk. It's very important and I wouldn't like to be interrupted while I talk so don't."

"Alright."

"Okay so here it goes. I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry you're what?"

"Hey, hey, you just broke the rule no talking while I am. Now don't get all panicky on me because I haven't went to the doctors yet to make sure but I did take a home test and it turned out positive but you know those things can be wrong. Now I know you are probably very busy so I'm telling you that you really don't have to do anything major in the kid's life I can handle it and raise it on my own and I do a pretty damn good job at it too. Look how Rory turned out. Anyway you can be involved or not. If not that's okay but I still would like you to have like a weekly phone call and send birthday presents and…"

"Lor stop it. I'm coming over there."

"What? No. Why?"

"I hate talking over the phone I can't see your face so I can't tell if you're sad, angry, or just plain hate me right now."

"But you're all the way in California." Lorelai protested.

"Uh no I'm in Boston right now just moved there a couple of days ago I've been meaning to call about that but never got around to it. Sorry about that."

"Uh no problem but uh Boston?"

"Yeah I tell you about it when I get there."

"Okay bye." Lorelai hung up and turned to Rory, "Your dad's in Boston and he's coming."

"Here? To Stars Hollow?" Lorelai nodded, "How long does it take to get here from Boston?"

"I donno. Do I look like a map?"

"Well estimate. I think about 3 hours.

"No give it about four it'll take some time to get ready."

"True. True. Wanna head to Luke's?" Rory asked.

"Yep lemme get ready. Then we can leave."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Review people! Thanks a bunch!

GQ


	7. All Eyes On Lorelai

Reviews:

No.13dreamer: Your review has made me update. I hadn't realized I hadn't updated in so long. Thanks for pointed that out for me.

StargazerGirl: Yeah I agree there are so many LL fics out there it just gets repetitive.

Thanks for all you guys who reviewed I really appreciate it!

Charmedchic72: Okay I'm having Chris arrive in this chapter along with someone else.

Potostfbeyeluvr: Yes this will be a Lorelai and Christopher fic. There are to many LL fics out there so I decided to make a LC fic.

starshollow108: Thanks I got the idea from the episode 'Lazy Hazy Crazy Days'

muse-of-the-fairies: Yeah I'm a big JJ too but I've always love Chris. 3

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner but here it is.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 7

Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's. Lorelai noticed that everyone's eyes were on her.

Lorelai whispered to Rory, "Hey do I look alright? Do I have toilet paper stuck to my foot? Or a 'Kick me' sign attached to my back? Or food stuck in between my teeth?"

Rory shook her head, "No why?" They sat down at the counter.

"Everyone's looking at me. Not in a good way either." Rory shrugged. Luke came up to them to take their order when Patty came rushing in the diner. A crowd formed around the diner some came in with Patty but most stayed out side.

"Lorelai! Honey! Is it true?" Patty asked eagerly,"

"Patty what's going on? Why is there a mob of people outside?"

"They want to know if it's true."

"Uh I have no idea what you're talking about." Lorelai played dumb.

"Are you pregnant or not?" Patty asked. Lorelai wanted to say 'no' but they'd find out months later that she had been lying.

"Yeah I am," Lorelai whispered. Patty strained to hear what she had said.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Yes I am pregnant." Lorelai said more clearly. Patty quickly exited the premises and told the crowd the news and then re entered the diner.

"So you and Luke huh? The whole town knew it would happen someday" Patty said.

"What?" Luke and Lorelai said at the same time. Lorelai looked really confused.

"Luke is the … father right?"

"No!" Lorelai and Luke said.

"Patty what are you talking about? The father is Christopher." Patty looked at Lorelai making sure that she wasn't lying.

"Oh, oh my. I am so sorry! I thought … oh jeez" Patty ran out of the diner and shouted to everyone that Luke wasn't the father.

"Okay that was awkward." Rory said.

"Yeah… can we just ignore that whole thing? I'm not in the mood to talk about it," Luke and Rory nodded. Just then the door to the diner opened and Luke was shocked.

"So how's it going?"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the front steps of their house waiting for Chris. "Wow can you believe that Rachel's back?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah did you see the look on Luke's face?"

"I think it's good,"

"His face?"

"No that Rachel's back."

"Yeah it is good. So is dad getting here soon?" Rory was very eager to see her dad. She missed him a lot. Hopefully what was coming wouldn't mess up Lorelai and Christopher's relationship.

"He should be here any minute now." Just then a Volvo pulled up into their driveway. Lorelai and Rory knew of no one that owned a Volvo. Chris stepped out of the car.

"Dad!" Rory ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey kiddo I missed you,"

"Missed you too."

"Hey. What happen to you bike?" Lorelai asked.

"Well since I got a job I guess I had to get a car."

"A job? Wow so you live in Boston, have a job, and got a car."

"Yep that's about it. Oh hey Rory I got something for you." Chris went to his trunk.

"The Compact Oxford English Dictionary! Thanks!"

"Your welcome."

"I'm going to look things up right now!" Rory ran back into the house.

"So … we need to talk." Lorelai turned to Chris once Rory was in the house.

"Yes we do."

"Okay um I'll start. Well you already know I'm pregnant. You don't have to play a big fatherly part but since you live so close you're going to have to visit or I'll hunt you down. I'd really like it if you were around more often."

"Lorelai I want to be here with you not just visit. I'm not saying we should get married you made it clear that you didn't last time I was here."

"Chris you have a job you can't just stay here. You just have to visit more often."

"Well then I'll find a new job some where close by."

"Christopher this will be too complicated with you around and us not being married."

"No, Lorelai don't do this. I want to be here I really, really do. I missed it before with Rory I wasn't there for her. I don't want it to happen again. You and Rory are so close I only wish I had that. I've wanted this for years, you, me, and Rory."

"You really thought a lot about this haven't you?" Chris nodded, "Okay I'll tell you what if you find a job here you can keep it and stay with us. But if you can't you have to go back to Boston and keep your old job."

"Deal"

"Let me warn you. You don't know how we Gilmore's live. You may not be able to take us on full time."

Part of Lorelai was extremely happy and the other part of her wasn't sure about the whole thing. She was glad that Chris actually wanted to be part of this family. She didn't have to force him into anything. He's being more responsible now. But the other part of her believes that he'll break her heart again. She'll fall back in love with Chris and then he'll leave. She wouldn't be able to bear that.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Note: I'll update this soon hopefully. School has just started here and I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter.


End file.
